This invention relates to a liquid fuel composition comprising a liquid mineral fuel, such as a diesel oil and a light fuel oil and a non-mineral combustible liquid material.
The increasing need for liquid mineral fuels and the high price increases for crude oil demanded by the oil-producing countries during recent years have created a need for developing new fuels in which part of the costly mineral fuel is replaced by combustible materials derived from sources other crude oil.
Such extenders for liquid mineral fuels should be capable of being admixed with the liquid mineral oil so as to form a stable mixture, e.g., an emulsion, which mixture can be stored for long periods of time at relatively low temperatures without phase separation. Furthermore, the mixture should have a viscosity of the same order as that of the mineral liquid fuel.
The German patent specification No. 719,723 discloses a diesel fuel composition comprising diesel oil and sulphite waste liquor. The use of a sulphite waste liquor which is strongly alkaline has not, however, been successful because it causes serious corrosion problems.